


Save The Party For Me

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Everyone looks good in formal wear, F/M, Hand Jobs, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Backstage at a charity event, Marinette helps Adrien with a case of stage fright before a scheduled piano performance





	Save The Party For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Been a minute! Sorry 'bout that, hopefully this at least sorta makes up for it! This was a Tumblr request for Adrinette in a public place that kinda ran a bit long (and that I might can see a follow up to maybe??) so I figured it should get a post all to itself!

Adrien found himself pacing around a somewhat luxurious backstage area while fiddling with his dimly golden tie. He was trying to lose his thoughts in the warmly glowing shades of red that made up the decor, trying to distract himself from the task at hand, but it didn’t seem to work.

Being nervous wasn’t something he was too familiar with so this sudden surge of anxiety was...odd. Traveling the world a dozen times over and walking what had to have been millions of catwalks by this point should mean that he was impervious to feeling anxious, he thought. Granted, even with such experience, he hadn’t taken to the stage to play piano in front of a crowd larger than five since graduation.

He still practiced and played in his own private time and wasn’t exactly concerned about his ability, so many years of repetition had burned the talent into his mind. So what was eating at him? Familiar faces were expected to be packed into the crowd, ranging from people he hadn’t seen since high school and those who’d basically been living with him for the last two or three years.

But that wasn’t it, he figured, he’d never been uncomfortable around any of his former classmates. And as he twiddled his fingers in front of his face as if he were working the keys of a piano, he decided it wasn’t a case of self doubt, either. All of this left him with an ominous feeling in his chest, something he couldn’t quite explain and something he started to worry would cause him to pull out of this charity event at the last minute.

It’s not that he wanted to, but the idea of a flurry of headlines talking about how he flubbed his way through his performance or otherwise flopped and subsequently ruined the night did not make him feel any better. It was more a case of him wondering how he could go out there as he was, wracked with a sense of fear he couldn’t seem to place. He worried this would consume him until a knock came on his open door.

“Hey, Adrien.” Marinette appeared in his moment of need, just like she always did. “Thought I’d check up on you again before I take my seat.”

“Oh, hey, I’m, um, I...” Adrien stammered, pausing his own thought process to look her over. The way she wore her sparkling gown captivated him the moment he laid eyes on it. “You look amazing.” He spoke as if he hadn’t spent the car ride over staring at her.

“Yeah, you might have said that a few times tonight.” Marinette continued her approach, the curls and curves of her outfit faded from red to black depending on how the light hit it. “But how are you?”

“I’m good, yeah.” Adrien nodded a bit too intensely while fixing his tie. “Just, uh, putting on the finishing touches.”

“That so?” Marinette saw through him. If it weren’t for how fidgety he was, the obviously forced smile would have given him away. “Because you don’t look too good.”

“Ah, well, I really like the look and I mean, this is your design, so.” Adrien chuckled as he instinctively deflected.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Marinette clarified. “That suit looks amazing on you, even if it is a bit...on the nose.”

“All it’s missing is the bell, really.” Adrien added with a more genuine smirk. “Though, if I shake my hands enough, the cuffs kinda _ring_ like the bell, so.”

“Right, anyway-” Marinette scoffed to get their conversation back on track. “You look a bit...uh, stressed out, like you’ve been up for two days straight and you’re running on coffee.”

Adrien put a hand on his chin and gave it some serious consideration. “I did down some earlier, so maybe that’s it.”

“Maybe.” Marinette agreed. “But I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you so jittery and I doubt a single cup of salted caramel can do that to you.”

“French vanilla.” Adrien corrected.

Marinette scoffed. “Whatever. We’ll talk coffee after the show, but for now, you wanna talk about what’s really going on?”

“Well, that’s...kinda the problem,” Adrien gave a halfhearted pout. “I don’t actually know what it is. I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve like, performed in a concert and there’s a lot of people here, but I’ve strutted down a catwalk with my ass out in front of larger crowds more times than I can count, so I’m not sure what’s going on.”

“Hmm, that’s a good point.” Marinette joined him in thought. She dipped her head forward and hummed until she found a thread and pulled on it. “But, when was the last runway show you went to?”

“Uh, fashion week I think, back in February.” Adrien answered. “I don’t think I’ve done anything since then, so it has been a while.”

“Yeah, almost a whole year,” Marinette picked back up. “And combine that with the fact that you haven’t played piano in a public setting like this in...four years? Five?”

“Five sounds right.”

“Yeah, so, you haven’t been on a stage in almost a year, and you haven’t played piano on one in like, half a decade.”

“But I’ve done all of this loads of times before.” Adrien countered. “Should it really be this bad?”

“It can be, for sure, but I don’t think it’s actually that bad.” Marinette gently put a hand to his shoulder. “It sounds like you have a bit of stage fright is all.”

“Okay, stage fight, I can handle that.” Adrien shook his head. “I don’t know if I’ve felt that since I first started modeling, but...I think I can handle it.”

“I know you can.” Marinette cooed her confidence in him, pressing her fingers into his black jacket to further soothe him. “And hey, if nothing else, you can always picture everyone naked.”

“Er, you know who’s in the front row, right?”

“Yeah, Alya, Nino, me, Nathaniel, and...Wait, why?”

“Because picturing you guys naked...probably won’t help all that much.” Adrien snickered. “It might actually make things  _worse._ ”

Marinette softly laughed along with him. “Okay, yeah, fair point. Last thing we need is you walking out with a boner.”

“Right.” Adrien’s chuckling faded as he noticed a twitch course through his body. Internally he tried to shut it down before anything more could come of it and quickly put his head in his hand. “Oh no.”

“You’re...getting one right now, huh.” Marinette tried not to look down. She really did. “Oh, yeah, er...You weren’t supposed to picture me naked, minou. Not _yet_ , anyway.”

“I mean, it’s kinda hard when you’re wearing that dress.” Adrien managed to tease despite the losing battle going on between his legs. “I’ve been thinking of ravishing you since you first put it on.”

“Easy, Adrien.” Marinette attempted to remain responsible, even if she was getting more of a kick out of his attempted resistance than she’d like to admit. “Talking like that...isn’t gonna make this any better, I don’t think.”

“I know, I know, it’s just that you’re so hot. And all of our friends are hot, and…” Adrien rolled his lower lip between his teeth. Even with his best efforts, his pants were still getting tighter. “And honestly you guys wearing formal wear kills me every time. Did you see that suit Nino’s got on? I mean, jeez. I almost started humping him when he hugged me, and Alya, she-”

“ _Adrien_.” Marinette cut his rambling short and stood upright. Her hand flicked to his chin and held it steady. “Control yourself.”

“Oh no,” Adrien stifled a groan, replacing it with a sharp exhale. “That was  _really_  hot.”

Marinette needed a breath of her own. She truly hadn’t intended on stumbling backstage for something like this. It’s just the more obviously bothered he looked, the easier it was to imagine his suit coming as undone as he was. It didn’t help that the room around them started looking less like a dressing-slash-rehearsal room and more like a place they could spend hours exploring with increasingly less clothing on. Even the windowsill looked enticing in the moment, and she could easily see the lace belt around her waist ending up around her wrists while he-

She shook her head to snap out of the thought.

“Look, you go on in…” Marinette listened for a moment to the building and those beyond the thankfully empty dressing room. She couldn’t quite make out what act was on stage so she quickly flipped through the pamphlet she carried in under her arm. “You’re...last?”

“Yeah.” Adrien said, running a few fingers along her wrist. “Guess I’m the main event, huh?”

“Um, well...Does, er, does that door shut?” Marinette gestured back towards the entrance. 

“I’d think so, yeah.” Adrien teased. “But, uh, are you suggesting that we...y’know, with all those people still walking around?”

“No, no, no, we wouldn’t-” Marinette breathed to keep herself collected, convincing herself not to think too hard on what he was implying. “I mean, we don’t have time for something like  _that_ , but, if you want, I could…”

“Lend a hand?” Adrien finished her sentence with a smirk, planting his lips to the back of her lacy black glove.

“Something like that.” Marinette grinned. “I mean, it would...probably help. Not just with the boner thing, but with the stage fight too. And as long as you control yourself, we don’t even have to shut the door.”

“Yeah, er, well, I don’t think this is a fear boner since I just spent the last two minutes thinking about what you look like under that dress,” Adrien snickered. “But, uh, we can go with that. We’ve only got like, twenty minutes though.”

“Oh, I’d say that’s plenty of time,  _minou_.” Marinette thumbed up his cheek, tracing down his jawline while she backed him towards his chair. “You just need to keep it down, okay?”

“Don’t suppose you can stuff my mouth with your panties first, just in case? I mean, do you really need ‘em?” Adrien smirked, quickly backtracking once her eyes narrowed at his. “Kidding, I’m kidding. I’ll behave.”

“Will you?” Marinette’s voice got heavier once he landed in his seat. Her eyes flickered with a look that made his ass feel sore. “Will you be a _good kitty_ , Adrien?”

“I-” Adrien’s teeth chattered softly, feeling her free hand apply pressure to his thigh. “Yes, I will.”

“I’m gonna need more than that, kitten.” Marinette pushed her fingers into his chest to keep him still in the chair, fiddling with the buckle of his belt until it came loose. “Especially since someone could walk in on us doing this.”

“I’ll...be a good kitty, I promise.” Adrien muttered, twitching against his pants while the zipper came undone. “Please, Marinette, I’ll behave.”

“There we go.” Marinette chuckled, popping the button on his pants and letting him strain against his red and black boxers. “There’s my good kitty.”

“Oh, fuck.” Adrien huffed, already clenching the armrests from her simply toying with his waistband.

“Breathe, minou.” Marinette felt as if she needed to remind him, especially once his underwear was pulled down enough for his cock to spring out. “Your lady is gonna take care of you, okay?”

“Yes,  _please_.” Adrien whined, his eyes glazing over while she sank down to her knees. 

The red color of the room suddenly seemed to represent the temperature as he could have sworn it bumped up a few hundred degrees. Wearing a tight, fitted suit that bared a striking resemblance to his superhero suit probably wasn’t helping that, either.

Marinette was humming while she held him steady and simply admired him for a moment. Her attentions were, at first, on the way his length twitched and throbbed. Once precum began leaking from his tip, she decided it was best that the gloves come off. Literally.

Adrien’s gaze followed the garments as they were tossed carelessly onto the table in front of him. Then he glanced into the mirror and caught a look at his blushing self along with Marinette’s more composed, somewhat dominant expression. If it weren’t for the tie around his neck, and the lack of masks between the two, he would have sworn they were in costume.

The reflection went blurry as soon as she put a finger on him proper. The heat of her hand wrapped gently around his cock so as to not make him react too wildly, though he still fidgeted in his seat once she started pumping him with long, full strokes from the base to the head.

“Nnh,  _Marinette_.” Adrien whimpered, chewing on his lip to try and keep himself quiet. He could taste the honey of his lip balm before too long, briefly regretting his choice not to wait on applying that.

“Steady, kitty,” Marinette cooed, her thumb massaging the underside of his length and running circles along his tip. “I’m gonna start going faster, alright?”

Adrien gave a nod and the pace sped up immediately after. The initial, reserved speed at which she took care of him gave way to a more rapid, rougher rate of motion. Precum quickly coated the palm of her hand and the only thing that kept him in the chair seemed to be her free hand pulling the end of his shirt up and pushing into his stomach.

“ _Faster_.” Adrien breathlessly begged, his head dropping back to the headrest. “Please, I...I need it.”

“Relax, Adrien.” Marinette did as he asked, thoroughly stroking away at him while the legs of his seat creaked and cracked. “You’re going to do so well tonight, yeah? You look so amazing, too. Everyone’s going to love your performance. I know I will.”

The praise was an added bonus that only served to shorten his fuse. His face was awash with blush and his throat filled with purr-like moans that he could only barely keep hushed and, in doing so, made his throat feel dry. The subtle, slapping sound her hand on his cock made was just a slight bit louder than he was.

“I-I can’t.” Adrien swallowed, his balls tense and his length throbbing in her grasp while his words continued to fail him. “Fuck,  _Marinette_ , I’m gonna…”

“Go ahead.” Marinette instructed, lowering her mouth to his tip and licking around his shaft a number of times. “I want you to cum, Adrien.”

While her hand would have been more than enough, the wet, hot lashings of her tongue was what finally pushed him past his limits. He groaned and growled his orgasm, a hand of his own grabbing at his base out of pure instinct. Everything went hazy for a few seconds, then his gaze sharpened up again, just in time to watch as he coated Marinette’s face in cum.

Her own fingers remained wrapped around his shaft the entire time, holding him still while he released. She’d have to reapply her own makeup given how much a mess he was making but she admittedly she wasn’t all too worried about that. Instead, she was a bit lost in the chorus of his moaning and mewling, enjoying the sight of a more ragged, spent Adrien in what was basically a formal Chat suit a bit too much.

“Nngh, Marinette.” Adrien blissfully groaned, lazily running a finger through the hair on the top of her head. “Thank...Thank you.”

“Heh, don’t mention it.” Marinette chuckled, letting him pet on one of the buns in her hair for a minute before standing up. “Though, uh, given all of...this on my face, I’m kinda thinking you were just pent up more than anything else.”

“Wait, you’re saying I was all anxious and nervous because I…” Adrien pulled himself to his feet, handing her the box of tissues from his table. “Because I needed to cum? But didn’t I do that like, less than six hours ago?”

“What can I say?” Marinette teased, cleaning her face dry and revealing a grin. “Maybe my kitty really is that insatiable.”

“I, er, I guess…” Adrien blushed, watching her squeeze out some hand sanitizer before slyly wrapping an arm around her waist. “Or maybe my lady’s just that amazingly wonderful that her kitty can’t stand to be without her.”

“It can be both.” Marinette chuckled, snuggling up to him once her hands were clean. “Um, you should probably pull your pants up. Don’t need another “Agreste Fashion Faux Pas” like we had in London.”

“You walk down the runway with your zipper down one time and you never hear the end of it.” Adrien playfully rolled his head, leaning over to kiss on the top of hers. “They couldn’t even see anything.”

“Uh huh. Well, _I_ could.” Marinette gave his cheek a kiss of her own, only to quickly wipe away the remnants of her lipstick after she pulled back. “Anyway, how’re you feeling now?”

“Like I just got my ego stroked.” Adrien replied, a distinct purr in his voice.

“Good, keep that up.” Marinette licked one hand and ran it through his ruffled hair to help style it back to normal and retrieved her gloves with the other. “You’re gonna do fantastic out there, Adrien.”

“With you watching, Bugaboo,” Adrien smiled, still holding her close. “I know I will.”


End file.
